A cutter plotter provided with a test cut mode is known in which the user is allowed to evaluate whether or not cutting conditions such as the pressure applied by the blade or the movement speed of the blade with respect to the workpiece is properly specified.
In such types of cutter plotters provided with the test cut mode, the user is to input cutting conditions to the cutter plotter which the user believes to be appropriate after selecting the test cut mode. Responsively, the cutter plotter executes the test cut with the cut conditions specified by the user. After completing the test cut, the user is to evaluate the cut quality of the test cut. The user is allowed to readily find the appropriate cut condition from the result of the test cuts performed by the cutter plotter under the conditions specified by the user.
In the above described cutter plotter, the user is required to initially select the test cut mode and switch the operating mode to the normal cut mode after the cutter plotter has completed the test cut of the workpiece when the test cut and the normal cut are executed consecutively. The mode switch required to enable the consecutive execution of the test cut and the normal cut was cumbersome for the user.